


My Rival

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, Love, M/M, Rivals, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil tries to pursue Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Rival

The Avengers are less than happy when they find out Phil is alive.  
They lash out at Fury for tricking them.  
However eventually everything is back to normal.  
Phil decides to finally reveal his feelings to Clint.  
However he has a rival.  
He has seen the others tease Banner about his crush on the archer.  
Banner tells him that his feelings for Clint are deeper than just a crush.  
Phil finds out that they became close after the battle.  
That Bruce helped Clint recover.  
But they don't know Clint's feelings so Phil still has a chance.  
But it all is lost when Clint kisses Banner ne day after the battle.  
Phil is shattered.  
He can see everyone approves.  
He will only ever remain a friend.  
He wonders what would have happened if he had confessed his feelings years before.  
He can see Clint really loves Banner.  
Phil lost his chance.  
That's what hurts the most.


End file.
